herofandomcom-20200223-history
Eastwood Insurance Cowboy
The Eastwood Insurance Cowboy is the hero from the 1990's commercial campaign for Eastwood Insurance. The campaign consists of at least 31 commercials. In the majority of the commercials, the cowboy is seen protecting and rescuing people from dangerous situations. He is portrayed by Jason Bradley Jacobs. Personal background The cowboy is a white clean-shaven male about in his early 20s. He has black hair and brown eyes. He wears a typical cowboy outfit. He has a light-colored cowboy hat that sports a cattleman crease with a brown band. He wears a light brown western shirt with a white ribbon bow tie ornamenting his neck. He has a brown belt and jeans. There is a western accent when he speaks. He has a pet dog named Butch that wears a black cowboy hat. Breakout success The campaign's most famous, memorable, and enduring commercial is the one that takes place in a community shower with another man. The commercial begins with a naked man showering. He recognizes the Eastwood Insurance Cowboy and starts a conversation. The man asks about Eastwood's claims of having low rates being true. The Eastwood Insurance Cowboy confirms that the claims are true. The man uses the 1990's informal figure-of-speech "Get out" to express his disbelief that the claims are true. The Eastwood Insurance Cowboy takes the expression literally and says he is still soapy but the man can call Eastwood himself to get a quote within minutes. The man gives a giant smile to the cowboy for all the helpful information. The commercial ends with the man taking the Eastwood Insurance Cowboy's towel. The cowboy is shown leaving the shower using his hat to cover himself. Even after 20 years this commercial has survived and is ubiquitous on the internet. Legacy of heroic deeds One expounded example from the 31+ commercials is where the cowboy saves a woman tied up to a stake. The commercial starts with the Eastwood Insurance Cowboy riding his horse. He suddenly hears a woman crying out for help. The cowboy locates the woman, but is confronted by the woman's captor - another cowboy dressed in black with a giant mustache. The Eastwood Insurance Cowboy defeats the villain. The cowboy saves the woman and ties up the villain. In most of the commercials, the cowboy is shown performing a variety of heroic acts which include the following: *Protecting people wherever they go when they have insurance with Eastwood *Helping regular people avoid putting themselves in unpleasant situations such as being laughed at by cops *Sympathizing with everyday people's tears of joy/pain *Placing himself in dangerous situations (on top a cherry picker, in the middle of a circus troupe, etc.) to help people save their hard-earned money *Sharing with others about a company that had the lowest rates at that time *Spreading joy by letting others know how to enjoy the fun cowboy way of life *Saving damsels in distress Gallery Images The Eastwood Insurance Cowboy from 1990s shower commercial.png|Eastwood Insurance Cowboy in his famous commercial The Eastwood Insurance Cowboy from 1990s shower commercial helping a regular guy.png|Eastwood Insurance Cowboy helping a regular guy on his insurance questions The_Eastwood_Insurance_Cowboy_at_the_end_of_the_1990s_shower_commercial.png|Eastwood Insurance Cowboy at the end of the shower commercial Eastwood Insurance Cowboy showing a slide of his dog Butch.png|Eastwood Insurance Cowboy presenting a slideshow. One of the slides show his dog Butch. Woman happy Eastwood Insurance Cowboy has come to rescue her.png|The cowboy has come to rescue the damsel in distress Eastwood Insurance Cowboy having a showdown with the villain.png|The cowboy facing the villain Eastwood Insurance Cowboy saves the day.png|The cowboy saves the day Videos Famous Eastwood Insurance Cowboy in Shower Commercial Eastwood Insurance Cowboy with dogs in a car commercial Eastwood Insurance Cowboy in a circus troupe commercial Category:Male Category:Commercial Heroes Category:Charismatic Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Businessmen Category:Lawful Good Category:Successful Category:Animal Kindness Category:Protectors Category:Optimists Category:Outright Category:Non-Action Category:Mascots Category:Chaste Category:Voice of Reason Category:Nurturer Category:Casanova Category:Western Heroes Category:Role Models Category:Sophisticated Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Honorable Category:Strong-Willed Category:Merciful Category:Selfless